


Attention Hog

by mcschnuggles



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver!Alphys, Drabble, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Regressing!Mettaton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcschnuggles/pseuds/mcschnuggles
Summary: Mettaton needs a lot of attention when he's feeling small.





	Attention Hog

“ _Alphysssssss_.”

Alphys tries to keep her eyes on her work, but it’s only a matter of moments before a hot pink boot is kicked up in front of her face. She looks down at her feet to find Mettaton sprawled on the floor, one leg in the air.

“Give me attention,” he whines.

“I’m busy.” Alphys reminds him. “Go try being cute with someone else.”

Mettaton huffs indignantly. “First of all, I am the cutest little in the Underground! There’s no ‘trying’ about it. It’s just that no one besides you can know, so you need to give me a stadium’s worth of attention.”

Alphys rolls her eyes. She’s heard the spiel a hundred times. And she knows that Mettaton has a reputation to maintain, but it wouldn’t kill him to tell someone he trusts, like his cousins or even someone like Papyrus. But no, he’d rather spend his time whining on the floor. “W-well, you’re going to have to go without for a while. I have work to do.”

“But Alphysssssss.” Mettaton whines. He rolls onto his stomach and clings to her leg. “I’m a superstar and I  _need_  cuddles or else I’ll die!”

Alphys has to scoff at that one. “You will not. I’ll play with you in an hour, okay?”

“But that’s so long!”

“It’s only 3600 seconds.”

Mettaton doesn’t respond verbally, instead choosing to whine and cling tighter to her legs.

She has to keep herself from sighing. This is always the part where he gets to her, because he’s so good at sounding sad. And if she looks down and catches a glimpse of those puppy-dog eyes, she knows she’ll be done for.

“Mettaton, let go,” she chides. She weakly tries to pull her legs free from his grip, but she doesn’t try that hard. She knows it’s no use. He’s too strong and too heavy for her to get out from.

A muffled “no” is the only response she gets. She has a feeling that if she were to glance down now, she’d catch him curled up and sucking his thumb. No way she can risk looking down now.

“You’re only delaying your attention,” she points out.

“I don’t care.” Mettaton whines. “I’m tired. I had to dance all day this morning and had to talk with all these people and I just want cuddle time with my Fi-Fi.”

Alphys sighs. She’s done for and he knows it. But to be fair, she lasted a lot longer than normal. “Fine.” She eases herself onto the floor, opening her arms and letting Mettaton scramble into her embrace. The weight of his metal pushes down on her chest, but she tries not to let it show in her voice. “You’re spoiled rotten, you know that, right?”

Mettaton nods happily.

**Author's Note:**

> mcschnuggles.tumblr.com


End file.
